


Will You Stop Climbing In Through My Window

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Prompt Fills from Tumblr [9]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Ein is a character too but I don't know if there's a tag for her, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: (prompt fill from Tumblr)Super short prompt about Aleks always coming in through the window and why he does it





	Will You Stop Climbing In Through My Window

A crash from his bedroom made James jump.

_Oh, for fucks sake._

He got up from his computer and ripped the door open, seeing into the bedroom where Aleks was sprawled on the floor in front of James’ window, his legs propped up by the low table with a collection of books, candles, and other random stuff scattered across it, half of which was on the floor now.

“Would you STOP coming in through the WINDOWS, it scares the hell out of me every TIME!”

“Hello to you too, why the hell did you put a table under this window?” Aleks asked, looking at James upside down from his position on the floor. Ein came running into the room to see what the commotion was about, licking Aleks face.

“Because it’s a fucking window, the only reason anybody should be going through it would be me if there were a fire.” James was furious, but he should’ve expected it. This was the third time in the past six months that Aleks had done this, though it was the first time he’d dealt any damage. This time Aleks had actually been invited to come over, but James had, for some reason, expected Aleks to use the front door like a normal human being. “Seriously, why do you do this?”

Aleks grinned up at him, rubbing Ein under her chin. “Cause your guard dog sucks and she doesn’t bark if I come in this way.”

“She doesn’t bark if you come in the front door.”

“I’ll bet you twenty bucks she barks if I come in the front door.”

“You’re on.”

And with that Aleks jumped out the window again. James rolled his eyes and walked into the hallway towards the front door. Within a matter of seconds a knock sounded on the door and Aleks let himself in.

As soon as the door opened, Ein started barking, charging as fast as her short legs could carry her down the hallway, her claws clattering on the hardwood floor. Aleks held his arms out to his sides and gave a _told you_ look to James before bending over to pet her again.

“And now, for my next trick.” Aleks stepped backwards through the door and shut it again. Twenty seconds later Aleks appeared at James’ bedroom door again. Ein stood at the closed front door, panting and looking at James with a quizzical look until Aleks plopped down on the hallway floor and called her over, to which she happily complied.

James could only stand there and stare as he watched his dog quietly run to the intruder from the window, the only sound being her claws on the floor and happy panting as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

“Ein. What the fuck?”


End file.
